Why Have You Not Started?
by TheLemLord
Summary: Two years after Danny and Clara's marriage, some friend came by to give them a nudge to start on the next chapter of their lives.


It's a bright morning on a brilliant Wednesday where birds were singing and things were going to a bit wee normal. The young couple Danny Pink and Clara had already settled down in their new flat, which was a bit closer for Coal Hill Secondary, their place of work. Moving this close made it very convenient for Danny and Clara to travel from home to work and back again. Time has changed a lot for this couple. For one, Danny Pink is promoted as a member on the Governing board for Coal Hill whereas for Clara on the other hand, she's still a teacher, but decided to take a break from it all just to see where her life is going next.

A phone rang and Clara, wearing a white nightgown and pink leggings, walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Clara answered and a familiar voice was head.

"Hi Clara, this is Nina! How are you?"

"Hi NINA! I'm doing great how about you? What's new with you?"

"Nothing much really. I'm doing well. Hey, I am in your area. Do you mind if I can come over for some tea? It's been a long time since we last heard from each other."

"I know right. Yeah sure, please come over."

Nina arrived wearing a long overcoat and a nice brown dress. Clara helped to take the coat away and put at a nearby location where coats are stored. Clara already prepared some tea and some biscuits on the dining table. After Nina sat down with Clara, they started to talk about the usual things that friends, who never seen each other, talk about.

"So yeah. There's nothing much going on with me, except work and going on trips on my holiday," said Nina as she set down her tea cup and took a bite of a biscuit.

"I see. Have you found somebody yet?" asked Clara.

"Like a boyfriend? No, not yet. But I am in the beginning stages of talking with this one cute guy at work," Nina's response made both Clara and Nina laugh since it brings back memories when Clara and Nina were teenagers talking about cute boys and such.

"So, what's going on with you Clara? I see you're happily married with that teacher at your school," Nina looked at a wedding photo of Clara and Danny standing together in front of a wall photo screen.

"Oh, yeah. My husband's great. He's no longer a teacher right now. He's currently a member on the Board of Governors for Coal Hill."

"Wow, congratulations! I'm sure he'll do great at that position. Are you still teaching at Coal hill?"

Clara took another sip of her tea before she replied back, "I did. But, I'm taking a break from it all since teaching a class full of erratic children at times can be a headache. Especially when it comes to grading papers."

"So, you are thinking about going into something else?"

"Maybe. I've been thinking about becoming a counselor or teach a different subject in a more private setting. Like a tutor or personal private instructor."

"I see. Like what?"

Clara, thought for a minute and responded back with something that is quite not in character for Clara. Clara was usually teaching English Literature since that's her degree in back at University, but during her time at Coal Hill, she's been asked to teach other different subjects like History and remedial writing, which can be quite a chore for her.

"Yoga," Clara replied.

"Really…I want to learn Yoga. Are you a certified instructor?"

"I am. I just got my certification yesterday, but I have not signed up with gyms or offer private classes yet."

"I heard people made good money on that."

"They do and good thing is I don't have to grade papers and all that stuff. It's like you come to teach a class and all the work is done at the class."

"That's something you would enjoy seeing how fit you are."

Clara blushed and gave her thanks. "I'll be right back. I need to go to the loo," said Clara as she stood up and went on to do her thing.

Upon her return, Clara already changed her shirt, this time a nice blue shirt with no logos on. The only thing she's still wearing was her pink leggings.

"Clara…is it just me but is pink like your favorite color?" asked Nina, acting a little curious with what she saw.

"Oh…no. Pink is not my favorite color. It's something I wear to tease my husband."

"Oh yeah…Pink is his last name. So, Mrs. Pink, where is he now?"

"Oh…he's at a meeting and he should be coming back pretty soon."

"I see," Nina finished her last of cup tea and then something came on her mind, "So, Clara are you…I mean have you started yet?"

"What's that again, Nina?" asking Clara, occupied with her tea and not paying attention to what Nina said.

"Oh I meant to say that you know when people are married after a few years, they go on a next step in their lives. You know like instead of teaching a class with different students coming and going. Have you thought about…" Nina got caught off right away with Clara's immediate response.

"Are you talking about me being pregnant yet?" asked Clara.

"Sorry…Clara, yeah I just want to ask without making it sound so awkward," Nina blushed, but Clara comforted her that it's okay.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm not pregnant. Well, not yet that is. I have thought about once or twice a day recently. I always want to start a family, but I don't want it to be a strain on husband on how many things he has to think about."

"I see, Clara. But, based on what I am hearing from you, it looks like everything is gone perfect for you. You are taking a break from teaching, pursuing something more flexible and Danny already at a high position should give you the opportunity to start a family."

"I know Nina, but I don't know if it is the time yet. I love babies, but I don't want to rush it and have all those financial problems in raising a family."

"I don't think you would, Clara. Everything is settled for you. Besides, it's more important for a mother to spend more time with a child in their early years, just so a child is raised right. Remember any of our friends who end up having some real naughty kids?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Have you talked with Danny about it?"

"No, I have not." Clara continued to sip on her tea as she ponders what Nina is going to say next.

"But, you should, Clara. How old are you at the moment?"

"Nina, I'm only thirty. Danny and I are still young."

"But, do you think it's wise to start soon, rather than later and be unable to have children anymore?"

Clara thought about this for a moment as Nina explained further, "Besides, in case you have not heard, I am a licensed nanny."

"You are?" exclaimed a startled Clara, not believing what she's hearing.

Nina replied, "Yeah. So, whenever you are busy I can come over and care for you children from time to time and you know I'm always there for you."

"Thanks Nina. Yeah, as I thought about it, I think now is good time to start making babies."

Then the main door was opened and Danny Pink was seen walking through. "Oh hi Clara and hello Nina, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just paying Clara a visit since we have not seen each other over awhile," explained Nina.

"Understood. You're talking off now, Nina?"

"Yes, I am. Don't want to over welcome my stay."

Before Nina left, Clara hugged Nina and nodded her head on what to do next once Nina left. Danny took the time to change his clothes and sat down with his wife at the dinner.

"So, hubby. How was the meeting?" inquired Clara.

"Meeting was usual. You know how meetings are, Clara. We sat there and talk about how was the children, new curriculum, new standards coming out each year and other things like that. How about you? It looks like you and Nina have much to talk about," Danny smiled as he sip on his tea.

"Yeah we did."

"Nina is a good person and I am glad you found a friend in her."

"Awww…thanks."

Clara was hesitant at first on what she had to ask, but as Nina persuaded earlier, Clara just need to say it straight out and just go from there.

"Danny?" asked Clara.

"Yes, Clara."

"Have you thought about starting a family together? You know have children and become parents?" Clara finally let it out and was relieved at least with all the anxiety and pressures she felt in her chest.

"You know, Clara," Danny turned his face around to see Clara, "I have been thinking about that as well, but I don't want to rushed into anything until I feel the time is right. After looking at everything we have at the moment, do you like to start a family now, Clara?"

With joy in Clara's eyes, she stood and ran towards Danny to hug him. Danny was surprised at first at Clara's excitement, but finally settled into her Clara's hug.

"You know, Danny. There is a reason why I love you."

"Why's that?"

"You and I both think a like and share common views," Clara let go of her hug and let out her hand. "So, Mr. Pink, that would be great we can start a family together. I always dreamed of being a mother since I was little. I love to have kids. So, shall we begin?"

"Let's begin," Danny stood up and clasped his hand with Clara's. Then, Danny, with a big swoop of his arms, picked Clara up and carried her to their bedroom.

Once inside, Clara and Danny helped each other to take off their clothes before getting on the bed.

Once Clara and Danny were bear naked, Clara sat down the bed first with her leg spread open for Danny to enter. Clara clutched her hands on the edge of the bed and look at the man of his life.

Danny and Clara shared a few kisses before proceeding to begin their ritual.

"Danny…help me," said Clara, permitting Danny to begin.

Danny used his hands to enter his appendage into Clara and placed his hands behind Clara to hold as he thrusts into her.

Clara let a small scream along with series of quick, short breaths afterwards. Danny continued his thrusts and pulled Clara into him. Clara was ecstatic and was in state of Elysium bliss with every thrust made inside her.

After a series of exchanged kisses, Danny put his head on Clara's neck to breath onto as he made each thrust with passion and love into his wife.

Clara for a few moments changed the position of her left arm from clasping the edge of the bed to wrapping around Danny's neck.

"Oh Danny…that's it. Give me more! That's it! More! Yes! Oh god! Yes! Yes!"

"Oh Clara…you are so beautiful!"

Danny and Clara changed positions and this time Clara laid herself on the bed with her bum sticking up in a doggy position. Danny put himself back inside Clara again and performed another series of thrusts inside Clara. Clara moaned for some more as she felt a euphoria going throughout her body.

The thrusts became faster and faster, harder and harder as Danny pumped more of himself into Clara. Clara continued to scream and moan some more as the intensity and frequency went higher and higher.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! More Danny! That's it more! More!"

After everything was exchanged and done, Danny let out a stream of his life-seed into Clara. Clara let go of Danny's appendage and collapsed on the bed with her chest on lying face down. Danny lay beside her and cuddled up for rest.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Nina called Clara to catch up and see how things have progressed since their last conversation.

"So, Clara, have you shagged yet? Did you do it?" asked Nina, sitting at her flat, relaxing from another day's work.

"I did, Nina and it was a lot of fun. Danny was even happy on the idea of starting a family together. I asked him about it on the same day you came and your advice work."

"That's good. Have you checked to see if you are pregnant yet?"

"No, not yet. I am about to. I just bought the pregnancy tester and I need to see if the color is blue. Just give me a moment here."

Clara went back to see if the pregnancy tester has any indication if Clara is pregnant or not.

Upon first glance, Clara was a bit startled not sure if she was actually seeing.

The tester shows yellow.

"Uhh…Nina. I don't know if the tester is working."

"What's going on Clara?" Nina replied, making sure everything is going well.

"The tester should be blue, but instead it's yellow. Am I doing anything wrong?"

"I don't think you are, Clara. But, you got to know that getting pregnant is not that simple. In most cases, there is a twenty-three percent chance of getting pregnant after first day of conception. To increase your chances of having a child, you have to keep shagging Danny like each day or once or twice a week."

"I see."

"Have you been shagging lately?"

"Not really."

"Then, go and shag again, Clara. That's the only way to guarantee you will have a baby."

"Okay, Nina. I'll do that. Thanks. I'll call you when everything works out. Take cares." Clara hanged up her on phone and walked back to the kitchen to see Danny making tea for himself.

"Oh hello love. What's new?" Danny asked as he turned his attention to his wife to see what's up.

"Not much really," was Clara's response, looking a somber on her face.

"Are you okay? You look kind of sad."

"I'm not pregnant," Clara showed Danny the tester with a sad look on her face. "I don't know what's wrong. We did everything right that night. I really want to have a baby," said Clara getting a little upset on her predicament and placing her hands on her belly.

"Hey, hey Clara. It's okay. We'll just keep trying and something does not work out, we'll find a way to make it work," Danny replied putting his arms around Clara comforting her.

"I see. I guess we should try it again," Clara responded.

"Yeah, let me cheer you and take you to bed all right," Danny suggested and took Clara to their bed and spend the rest of the day making love to each other.

After having sex almost each day for several weeks, Clara went to the restroom to perform a simple check. She held up the device to see if she's pregnant. It felt nearly an eternity for it to change and once it does, the moment had arrived. It turned blue.

Clara rushed out the restroom and ran towards to Danny. She showed him the pregnancy tester and great joy came to Danny's eyes. Clara wrapped her hands around Danny's neck and kissed him.

"We're going to have a baby."

* * *

For the next months, Clara and Danny prepared for the coming of their first child. They arranged a living space for the baby to reside in and took the time once every other week to attend classes on how to handle the last few days of pregnancy. Everyone, including Nina as well, immediately knew news of Clara's pregnancy. Nina spent some time off to tend Clara, knowing that pregnancy is at times not easy for most women.

There were been days where Clara was getting nauseous from the symptoms of carrying a child in the womb. There were other days where Clara would go to the restroom and vomit.

"Uhhh…" moaned Clara, feeling tired and placing her hands on a nearby furniture to support herself.

"Clara, I think you need some rest. I'll take to your room," said Nina as she held Clara's hand and took her to the bed.

"Thanks, Nina," Clara finally lied down on the bed and took a rest.

* * *

For the last few weeks, Clara was ready and can't wait to give birth to her firstborn. A name was already decided for the child. Knowing that Clara is going to have a baby girl, Clara decided to name her first child, Ellie-Nina Angie Oswald Pink. It's a long name that Danny did not resent and it consisted of Clara's mother's name, Ellie and Nina's name combined together; Clara's friend's name, Angie; and lastly the two surnames, Oswald and Pink. Nina, of course, loved the name since it was very sweet of Clara to have the names of those who impacted her life.

Before the very day of Clara's expected birth of the newborn, Clara had been practicing the breathing techniques she learned from class and at the same time practicing yoga just so she would have a strong baby after birth.

When news of Clara's water broke one night, Danny Pink rushed over and decided that it's time to get Clara to a hospital. It was a few days early than expected, but after her water broke, Clara began to feel the contractions.

"Oh Danny…call Nina…I think I am going to have a baby," said Clara as she placed her arms on her belly to cope with the pain of labor.

It was very fortunate that there was no snow and traffic was clear for Danny to drive Clara to the hospital. Upon arrival, Clara was put on a wheelchair and escorted to a near by birthing room.

Clara with the help of a mid-wife nurse, changed her clothes into a hospital gown and was assisted to climb on top of a labor bed. Clara lay on her back and the nurse spread out Clara's leg, giving room for the baby to come out.

The nurse checked to see the dilation and saw that Clara is ready to start the birthing process. The nurse told Clara to start breathing in and out and try to push on each exhale.

Clara took a few short inhales and exhaled out a painful scream, "Ahhhhhh!"

"It's okay, Clara, you're doing well. As you are feeling to contractions, I want to push as much as you can. You understand?" explained the nurse.

"Yes, I do…ahhhhh!"

Nina came over and comfort Clara as Clara deals with the contractions. After just a few more pushes, Clara could feel something coming out and baby cries were heard.

"Ahh…there we are. Congratulations, Clara!" The nurse helped Clara to hold her first born.

Danny soon came later after dealing with the paper work and making a few phone calls to inform his family that Clara was expecting her new baby.

"Oh hello there, Ellie," said Danny, looking at his daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful Danny?" asked Clara.

"Yes, she is." Danny replied.


End file.
